Danganronpa: Lies and Punishment
by Captain Sylvester Maple
Summary: "Welcome to the SCPS grade 7/8 class of 2017/18!" Samuel Dagonas wakes up in a locker, only remembering where he was headed. He comes across a rude girl named Skye and a few others. They get called to the gym and come face-to-face with whom brought them there; their old classmate, Caidy. In order to survive, they must kill eachother. It's up to the Ultimate Supreme Planner to live


Darkness. No sight. No sound. Just darkness, all around. I can't even remember who I am, Can I? Can I..? I hold out my hand, a hand that I can't see. A hand which can't feel. A hand that belongs to-

A door was opened, a door to a locker, and a small male fell out, landing face first on the floor.

"I know who I am... This is me. My name...Is Samuel Dagonas. I remember who I am. It's… Nice to meet...Um...Who the actual fuck am I talking to?"

The small teen stood up, his legs shaking as he held his nose, blood dripping from behind his fingers. He let out a small whimper before he shook off the pain and looked around, confusion and pain written all over his face.

"Huh…? Where...Am I? What is this place? Who...Brought me here?" His own voice made him cringe, it was so weak, so raspy and so very painful to speak. He took another look around, his eyes narrowing slightly. It looked like a classroom. A very, very old classroom that was destroyed by a bunch of angry adults on drugs, but it didn't look even the least bit familiar to him.

"Where the absolute hell am I? What the hell am I doing in here? This...This _has_ to be a nightmare. I just have to wake up...I have to sleep in this dream to wake up in reality!" He laid down, trying to pass out, but he quickly got bored and sat him, growling. "Okay. So I can't sleep. This isn't a nightmare. How did I get here..?" He tried to think, gently hitting the side of his head to try and force the memories into his head. He tried to force himself to remember. It hurt. It hurt and it wasn't working. A sudden loud bang caught him off guard. It was on his door. He stood up quickly and ran to the locker, quickly but quietly closing it so that he couldn't be caught. The door opened and a tall, big female teen fell through, looking around calmly, even though her face said far different. She looked oddly familiar. Sam slowly left the locker when she wasn't looking and stepped closer. The girl turned her head towards him and let out a low growl, almost primal.

"Don't fucking growl at me, you're in _my_ room and you're probably in the same situation as me. I just want to know your name so I don't have to come up with one." Sam crossed his arms, glaring at the female, who stood up straight and gave a glare that rivaled his own.

"Skye. Skye White." She rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips, still glaring at him. "And who is the little shit I'm speaking to?"

Sam scoffed and stood up even straighter. "Samuel. Samuel M. Dagonas. And, for your information, I am a _Big shit._ Your name sounds familiar." Both of them had a small glaring match before Sam spoke again.

"So, how the fuck did you get here?"

"I only remember an advertisement for a summer camp and then getting jumped by a random bunch of motherfuckers."

"...Me to. I was heading to a summer camp and on my way, I stopped to take a break and then I got jumped!" Skye raised an eyebrow before her face went blank once more. She grabbed Sam's arm rather roughly, staring into his eyes as she spoke lowly.

"You. You are going to follow me and help me."

"...Bitch what?"

"You heard me. Now, come. The fuck. on." Skye dragged Sam out the room, causing him to whine is discomfort, which earned him a somewhat gentle smack in the head. "Don't whine like a little bitch."

"Fuck you! I whine like a _**big bitch**_!" Sam let out a loud squeak as Skye attempted to smack him, which he dodged. Skye continued to drag him along until a loud bang was heard, followed by two loud screams, one female and one male. Skye rushed to the room where the screams were, Sam trailing behind with the most interested face.

"What the actual f- Oh. Hello." Skye stood in the doorway, staring at two people, one short girl with brown, long, curly hair and a tall male with short, wavy, black hair. They both looked up at her with scared and surprised eyes. Their eyes shifted from her, to each other to Sam before they both stood up. The girl was the first to speak.

"Hello there! My name is Amelia! Who might you three be?" The boy was the second to speak, giving a side glare to Amelia.

"My name is Jacob, you fat f-" He was cut off by Skye interrupting him, which got her a glare from Jacob.

"My name is Skye, and this little sh-"

"My name is Samuel. Ignore Skye, she's a bit of a prick." Sam waved from behind Skye before dodging another hit. Amelia and Jacob waved back and Sam smiled.

"Were you two also going to a camp and got jumped?" Skye asked, her voice low.

"How...How did you know that?" Amelia gasped.

"She said 'Also', you dull cow." Jacob rolled his eyes, causing him and Amelia to get in a small cat fight. Sam sat down in the doorway and watched, as Skye tried to rub away her incoming headache.

"Sam. Let's go." Skye walked away from the room and Sam whined loudly.

"But I was having fun watching those two!"

"Don't care. Let's go."

"Can all students please report to the gym immediately for orientation, I repeat, can all students please report to the gym immediately for orientation, Thank you!" A deep, masculine voice said over the intercom, filling the large classroom with a vibration.

"Dammit. Well, Time to meet the _sick_ _fuck_ who brought us here." Skye grumbles before she roughly grabbed Sam's arm and quite literally dragging him down the long hallways, Amelia and Jacob following behind them.

As he is being dragged, he makes sure to keep note of the cubbies, broken down doors, and the windows. He paid special attention to the windows, they were drilled shut with metal.

'Probably so we can't get out.' Sam though, logically for once, while also taking note that there is no glass to be seen, which he simply shrugged off as a method to avoid any accidental injuries.

"Here it is, The gymnasium. Always hated this god awful class." Skye turned to look at Amelia and Jacob who were yet again scwaballing. "Fucking cut it out, dumb shits! Do you wanna figure out what's happening or not?" Her yell shut them up pretty much immediately and Amelia nodded before pushing the heavy door open.

The light was blinding and the gym is a fair size. Sam swore he had never been here before, but it still looks oddly familiar. That's when he noticed the people.

20, no, at _least_ 25! 25 people running and panicking and talking, likely to try and make sense of this whole situation. They all looked so familiar, but who the hell were they?

"Hello, Helllllo!" A loud voice came booming from the stage, the same voice from the intercom. Sam turned his attention to the stage, as did everyone else, to see a long haired individual wearing a bear mask with a toothy smile. The person only stood at around 5"5 and was wearing a black tuxedo. The mask was short and came just under the nose, so the person's mouth was visible. It also had stubby little ears, button eyes, and sharp teeth.

" _ **You're**_ the sick asshole who brought us here!" Skye yelled as her entire body tensed up and her fists tightened.

"He's keeping us here!" A black boy yells. 'He looks as though he's around 15.' Sam thought.

A girl with long brown/dirty blonde hair was crying as she said, "I just wanna go home!"

The masked individual simply laughed at all this before stating, "Yes, I am indeed _that_ sick asshole! I'm a she, Black Beauty, and _oh_ sweetheart-" Her voice was sickenly sweet, "You are _never_ going home." A grin spread across her face as everyone in the room began to panic.

"But-" She spoke up again, causing silence in the room, "There is one way to get out of here.." She paused and Sam can feel her staring at them.

"Well tell us, Freak!" Skye snapped, glaring at the masked girl, who just continued to smile with pure glee.

" **Murder**."

The audience erupted into gasps and whispering, causing a chuckle from the masked girl.

" _Murder_?" A short girl with braces asks, "What do you mean?"

"Stabbing, Poisoning, Exfixiation, Dismemberment, Burning, Drowning, so on, so forth. This is your chance to do it _**all**_ with no consequences! Well, I shouldn't say no consequences. ." She trailed off, putting a hand to her mouth as if she was thinking.

"What do you mean by "I shouldn't say no consequences"?" Sam asks, cocking an eyebrow as he stared up the girl with a blank 'For-Fuck-Sakes' look, causing her smirk to only widen.

"Why, I am _so_ thrilled you asked, Samuel." She chuckled before continuing, " _When_ you murder someone and don't get caught, You are welcome to walk free! But _if_ you're caught, You get _**punished**_." She said this with dead seriousness, every little smirk and grin leaving her now stone-cold face.

It doesn't take long for her to chirp up again, "I mean, Come _on_ guys! This is your chance to get away with **murder**! _**Cold, Hard, Cruel, Unforgettable murder!**_ Mmm, Even the thought of it makes me excited~" She licks her lips with a grin and a little giggle, 'Is...She getting _aroused by this?!"_ Sam gave out a soft confusing sound and an odd face.

"Oh, and I forget to say.. Welcome SCPS grade 7/8 class of 2017/2018! That's right! This is _our_ good old class, You all know each other! You even know me!" She said excitedly before taking her mask off, revealing her face. Oval shaped face, light grey eyes, pointed nose, medium length brown hair with blonde highlights..

"Caidy…?" Sam asked, somewhat in anger and somewhat in.. happiness Depression? joy? I mean, it is..Well, _was_.. his old grade 8 friend.. But she's here now trying to get everyone to murder each other. How _amusing._

"That's not my name!" She yelled, almost sounding like an angry whine, "Well.. it is, but when you are here you will call me Kațavuļ!" She now had a proud gleam in her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Everyone may now go their rooms, Your assigned rooms are hanging outside on the gym door! Welcome back to Sundrige everyone!" She exclaimed with her cheeriest voice and biggest smile. Everyone except Sam, Skye and the blonde girl that was crying decided to leave.

"FUCK YOU! I WAS FINALLY HOME AND THIS SHIT HAPPENS! I WAS ABOUT TO HAVE A DAMN PARTY!" Sam yelled before stomping out, Skye and the girl following behind him.

Her kind smile now twisted into a crooked grin, her eyes shining with loathe as she stares down at her first victims. She would finally be getting her revenge on the people who caused _them_ so much pain.

"Like fish in a fish bowl, and I'm the one taking care of them." Caidy/Kațavuļ murmured to herself after they walk out, putting her mask back on, "Damn it feels good to finally be King." She gave a small chuckle before speaking once more. "You're fu-uuuuuuuuh-cked..~" She finished in a sing-song tone.


End file.
